Jealousy
by hardyyun
Summary: Neal makes a new friend and the two of them are nothing but trouble. Disclaimer: I don't own this tv show


**I just recently started watching this show and damn Neil and Peter are so fun to ship.**

 **Also the character 'Alex' is based off of Alex from Orange is the new black, not the Alex that plays in this tv show.**

* * *

Neal was called into the bullpen yet again. Peter, Hughes and an elegant woman were gathered at the head of the table. He knew as soon as he walked in that he was going to be put on a case. Peter didn't seem too thrilled about it, but the woman was smirking at him as he walked in. "What's up?" Neal asks as he steps into the room. Hughes is the first to speak "Close the door." Neal closes it and leans against it. "We have a case." Hughes spoke and Neal had to hold back a scoff because that much was obvious.

"Neal, this is Alex." Peter says as he gestures to the beautiful woman sitting across from him. Alex smiled at Neal. She was pale and had long black hair "Nice to meet you Neal." She says in a voice that would make most men weak. Neal flashes her a smile "Nice to meet you too Alex." Peter spoke next and Neal turned his attention to him. "We need you to go undercover." He doesn't seem happy about it either. Neal gives a small shrug "Sounds fine, what is my cover?"

Alex spoke this time "We're going to be married." Neal flashed another grin "Married?" He looked at Peter and he saw a brief glimmer of jealousy. "There's a possible sale going down on a cruise ship. It's for married rich couples only. It was hard to get you two in, but we did. I have the highest expectations from you Neal." Hughes said with that usual distaste in his voice that he seemed to save for Neal. Even if all Neal did was try to prove himself worthy of working here.

Peter handed him a folder that was thick. "Read this carefully and be ready to go in next Wednesday. Alex has already been briefed. She's been on this case since the start; if you have questions I'm sure she can answer them." He sounded so grim, thought Neal. Alex stood "We should get started now, you need to know everything about this case and it wouldn't hurt to practice being a married couple." Neal looked up and she was smiling at him the way he usually smiled. The type of smile that made the recipient drop to their knees. Oh this was going to be fun.

They walked out, arm in arm. They went back to his place and started in on the files. The man they were after was dubbed the collector, which had to have been the lamest name ever. The deeper into the files they got, the more Neal realized that this person was violent and sneaky. Anything the FBI threw at him didn't stick. This guy hadn't served so much as a single day in custody. Yet they had so much proof! There was evidence for at least two murders and five assaults. On top of that the guy was a master thief. He had apparently robbed an entire art gallery.

Aside from the violence, Neal was impressed. Once they made it through the stack, Neal leaned back and decided it was late enough for wine. Alex agreed. A few glasses in and they were sharing all types of stories about working with Peter. Alex had a good one. Apparently they were staking out in a van and they thought they had cornered the scarlett harlot (she'd always leave behind a heart with a red kiss in the center at each crime scene which eventually led to her being caught) but Peter ended up bursting into a room where an orgy was being held.

They both laughed as Alex tried to describe how red and embarrassed Peter had been about the whole thing. Neal was genuinely disappointed that he had missed that. It was much harder to make Peter blush now. The laughter died off and Alex looked at him closely for a moment. "What?" Neal asked. He lifted his glass of wine to his lips and finished off the remaining liquid. "You know…" she began as she shifted to face him more. She had swept her hair to one shoulder "He was jealous when he learned that we are going undercover as a married couple. That's why he was so grumpy during your briefing." Neal set his glass down and grinned at her "I know. He always gets this look in his eyes when I flirt or have to go undercover as a couple with anyone." She laughed softly "So you have noticed?"

Neal shrugs and leans back "I'm observant and Peter doesn't know how to hide his emotions very well." Alex nodded in agreement "How jealous do you think we can make him?" Her eyes shined with mischief and Neal loved it. "I'm not sure, I've never really had a chance to dig into that too deeply." Alex grabs the bottle of wine and pours them both some more "Well then this is to digging deep." She raised it and Neal hesitates "You know he is married right?" She gives a one shoulder shrug "Harmless fun." With that Neal clinked their glasses together.

They spent the rest of the night planning how to make him jealous over the next few days.

* * *

 **Hopefully this ship is still sailing**


End file.
